Through Time
by xXsushiloverXx
Summary: This is my take on what happens after FF5. Dom and the team take a vacation to Europe. What they don't know is that a certain someone they know is there. Is it Hobbs? Can it be someone from their past? They didn't really remember anyone that much. Maybe it could be Leon. Read and find out.
1. Two sides

_No Copyright Intended_

Dom sat watching his little niece sleep. Alexia Vanessa O'Connor. She had names similar to her Auntie Letty, Uncle Vince, and Uncle Jesse. Dom had been close to the little girl since the first day she was born. That was only 5 months ago. It had been a little over a year since he came back. Ever since he heard Letty was murdered.

_Dom it's Letty, she's been murdered._

Dom had gone back and teamed up with Brian. He found out that Letty was trying to bring him home, but the case took a bad turn. She lost her life and he lost what was once his life. He and Brian took Braga down, and he managed to kill Fenix. In the proccess, he was arrested and sentences to 25 to life in prison. He didn't really know what there was to live for anymore. Letty was gone, and he couldn't seem to find himself anymore. Letty had taken his heart with her. The place where it always belonged. They managed to break him out though. Things were truning around and they got big m oney. He just wished that Letty was still here and that Alexia, Lexi, would have a cousin. He clutched his silver chain in his hand and brought it up to his face. He carefully kissed it and rested it on his chest. " Always with me Let."

* * *

Mia, Dom, and Brian were packing their last needed things. Well, more like Mia yelling and running while Dom and Brian just followed orders and laughed at eachother. The three of them and the rest of the team were planning to all go to Europe. Mia hadn't been out much since the baby was born and the rest of the team still haven't seen Lexi yet. Mia being pregnant was a slight advantage for her on this trip. Since she couldn't travel and went through all sorts of things, she got to pick where they would go. Mia though about it and picked Berlin. They called everyone up and they gladly agreed to meet their. Han and Giselle were already in Berlin so they found a house for everyone to stay at during the visit.

" Let's go!" Mia yelled and brian went to go get a sleeping Lexi in her car-seat. They were in their way to the jet they owned. Dom had called Elena for her to meet them there. Although Dom and Elena were sort of together, they weren't that close. Dom still loved and missed Letty, and Elena had the same feelings for her husband. Dom eventually faced the truth that he would have to move on. He could still love and miss Letty, but he couldn't sit and wait around. She was gone and he had to face it.

* * *

_" You think you are so clever huh?!" The angry man slapped the raven haired latina, causing her to fall on the ground. She was used to this. She had different types of marks to prove it. " You leave a set of freakin' prints!" BAM! She was hit in the stomach. The guy bent down and grabbed a fist full of her hair. " Make another mistake and you're going to regret it forever... if I even choose to let you live! Huh!" He threw her across the room where she nodded. " Leave!" She got up and ran over to her car clutching her stomach. That was worse than last time she thought._

Suddenly the woman who had been thrashing in bed sat up covered in sweat. " Just another memory." She reassured herself. She got up and walked over to the bathroom to dry herself. After, she quietly walked down the hall and quietly enetered another room. She walked over to the big bed with a little body in it. Two pillows on each end kept her from falling. The woman removed one and crawled in next to the little girl. As she did, the little girl began to stir and woke up seconds later. She looked up at the woman. " Mama!" The little girl squealed. The woman smiled at her little girl. " Yes mija. Mama is sleeping here again! Is that okay?" The little girl smiled at her. " Sleep now baby." With that, the little girl went back to sleep as the woman placed her off to the side a little, leaving them both a lot of room to sleep in. The woman smiled and looked at her sleeping little girl.

" Ride or die Dom. You chose to ride while I was left to die." She whispered angrily.

She sadly looked at her daughter. This time she shounded more sad than angry,

" Look at where we are now Dom. Look what our daughter has gone through. No dad and a mom who everyone thinks is dead."


	2. A Feeling

_It had been a week since everyone arrived in Berlin. They all swapped stories on their adventures so far. " You two idiots would loose two million in less than five minutes!" Rome joked as everyone laughed at Tego and Santos. All seemed calm... for now._

The team had agreed to go with Mia to the market to pick up some things to cook. They managed to agree since they needed to pick up something other than vegetables.

* * *

_**At the market**_

Mia walked around while Brian held Lexi. Everyone else followed behind looking at the different kinds of vegetables " How much more Mia?" She just rolled her eyes. " I have to see what else they have. That way I know if I wanna make something with it or not." With that they just continued walking around the market. Mia looked at one stand carefully, she didn't know why but she felt like she needed to go there. She walked over and looked at what they had. She smiled at the memory. The only vegetable Leon loved was spinach. She smiled at Dom and he seemed to have the same memory. " You guys want some?" They nodded and she paid for a bundle of spinach. She looed to her left as everyone else had their attention to a laughing Lexi.

Mia studied the man who had her back to her. She felt like she knew him. As if he has laways been a part of her life. He was built, but not as much as Dom. His hair was a sandy brown and he was much taller than her. She slowly walked toward the man. He still had his back to her so she couldn't quite see his face. He looked too familiar to her. " Le?"

* * *

Letty woke up again in her daughter's bed. She had always managed to stop the horrible memories after she went to sleep next to her daughter. She smiled as she saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her. My daughter she thought. _Aleza Domique Ortiz._ SHe hadn't given her Dom's last name in case he would somehow find out. Sighing, she got up and picked up her daughter as she babbled. She kissed her cheek and got them both dressed. " Let's go to the beach today mija." Her daughter's smile got even wider when she heard beach.  
Letty couldn't help but laugh at Aleza's face. Her daughter loved the beach like she does.


	3. Old Faces Show

" Le?" The man who Mia had been looking at turned around to see who had called him. Mia jumped back with shock. Leon smiled at her, " Mia?" Mia's eyes were filled with tears. She ran foward to Leon who met her with open arms as he spun her around. The rest of the team who had just turned to see a man hugging Mia. Dom and Brian stepped foward only to see Mia pull away from their old friend. They both stopped in their tracks when he turned to face them. " Leon?" Brian cautiously stepped foward towards the two. He smiled and walked towards Brian to greet him. After what seemed like hours Dom finaly stepped foward to greet his old friend.

They brought Leon back to the house where it would be safer to tell their story.

" What's been going on guys? The teams gotten bigger from what I remember!"

They laughed as they all introduced themeslves to Leon. " So guys. How come Vince and Letty aren't here? Did go somewhere or something?" All eyes focused on the three remaining members. Mia once again began to form tears in her eyes. Dom and Brian just had their heads down. It was Dom who brokethe silence. " Vince and Letty aren't here. They...uh... well yes you can say they went somewhere." Dom paused and recieved a confused look from Leon.

" They're gone Le. Letty was murdered and Vince was shot from some guys that worked from some guy we robbed." Leon just shook his head and looked at his feet. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. They passed a pic of Rosa and Nico to Leon. He took it and studied the picture carefully. "It's Vince's family. That was his wife Rosa and his son Nico." Leon's head shot up, " Old Cyote has a kid and wife?" They nodded. " Man. Who else besides Vince and Mia has settled down?" Leon managed to get everyone laughing for a minute. " What happened with Letty?"

They explained everything to Leon. Everything from when Letty found Dom to the present day. He just had a blank look on his face the whole time. Only nodding occasionally. " Shit is messed up." " Yeah. Shit sure is messed up."

_Weeks passed by and Leon fit right in. It was almost like old times._

The team wanted to enjoy a day at the beach, so that's where they went. Luckily this beach wasn't really crowded. It was actually empty exept a lady and her daughter who were a distance from them by a house. " I think this might be a privat beach guys. The owner of the house probably own this part too."

" They would have kicked us out already bro. I think that lady owns the house."  
Dom got up, " I'll go ask her if she's okay with it." Dom walked slowly toward the lady who was playing with her daughter. He smiled when he heard the little girl laugh. " Excuse me!" All of a sudden the lady seemed like she froze. Dom jogged over to the lady who was getting up. " Hi. My friends and I are wondering if it is okay if we can hang out down their." He said pointing to the spot they had settled in. The lady just nodded her head and began to walk off. Dom wanted to be sure so he just jogged in front of her, but she turned her head. " Lady are you okay?" He watched her sigh before she turned. " Why would I be?'' It was Dom's turn to freeze now. Could it be? No. It can't! But... it... she's... how?


	4. A Meaningful Dream?

" Letty?" Dom asked confused and shocked. All of a sudden she and the liitle girl in her arms started to fade. " Why'd you leave? Why'd you leave us?" Letty slowly asked Dom. " Letty! Letty!" Dom reached out to touch her but she disappeared.

" Letty! Letty!"

Dom opened his eyes and immediately sat up in bed. He'd been dreaming? He rubbed the back of his head and laid back down. The rest of the night he was awake. He couldn't stop thinking of his dream. _" Why'd you leave? Why'd you leave us?" _Dom couldn't get those words out of his head. He couldn't get the little girl out of his head. Who was she? What did Letty mean by us? Dom eventually feel asleep while thinking of his dream. When he woke up the next morning, he went to Mia's. He wasn't sure how to explain his dream. He wasn't sure he should even mention it. One being that he would sould crazy and two he and Elena decided to stop whatever it is that was going on between them. She had stayed at Mia's for the rest of her trip before she went back to Rio.

" Mia!" Dom yelled as he entered the house. " What Dom?!" Mia came stomping out of the kitchen to see her brother. " I gotta tell you something. Just hear me out before you start calling me crazy." He grabbed Mia's wrist and pulled her to the backyard. As the walked along the beach, Dom told her everything he dreamed about. Mia just looked at him blankly. " What do you think it means?" Dom just shook his head at her, " I don't know. I just can't stop thinking of what she asked. Us? The little girl? Is she supposed to be mine? I just can't... Urggh!"

* * *

Letty looked out her window watching the waves roll on the sand. She couldn't get this feeling out of her mind that she had to go to the beach and wait. Wait for someone. The only question is, who? She just shrugged it off. Maybe she just needed to relax.

Weeks passed and Letty still couldn't get the thought out of her head. She didn't know why, but she found herself looking at the beach everyday as if she were watching and waiting to see someone show up.


	5. More Old Faces?

The team decided to go down to the beach for the day. For some reason, they decided to go to a different beach eventhough they had one as their backyard. Mia said something about more scenery and what not. Despite Dom's refusal, they all managed to drag him along. He still kept thinking about his dream. He just couldn't get out of his head. Maybe going to the beach will help clear his head. It might get rid of the thoughts when nothing happens.

They drove down to a secluded area after driving for an hour. The beach looked magnificent and in the distance, you could see dolphins jumping in the ocean. mia squealed with delight as they pulled over. The only concern was that there was a house on the beach. Whoever owned the house clearly had a lot of money. " Do you think they'll let us on the beach?" Leon just shook his head.

" Maybe. Let's just stay here till they notice. Most people should be on vacation elsewhere this time of year."

They spread their gear out on the beach. Dom had a feeling something was going to happen. He just couldn't fully remember why the place seemed so familiar. Oh well. He took Lexi and played with her for a while. He looked over at the house and saw a woman walk out. Dom was getting nervous now. At least she wasn't holding a kid. He set lexi down on the beach towel and walked to Mia.

" Mi. There's a lady that just walked out of the house. I don't think she knows we're here yet. You guys wanna leave now?" Mia looked over at the lady. " This is like your dream. Dom? What... should we...do we...?" Mia couldn't form the words. " It can't be her Dom. She's gone and we know it. I think you were just remembering her. AND you spend a lot of time with Lexi. I don't think the dream really means anything." Dom nodded and went to ask the others what they wanted to do.

The team walked over to the house down the beach. They wanted to ask the lady if it was okay for them to be there. They walked to the front door and knocked on her door. They heard footsteps apporoaching the door. The door yanked open to reveal the woman.

* * *

Letty came back from the beach and checked on Aleza who was still sleeping. She heard knocking on the door and went to see who it was. She looked through the little peep-hole and saw something she hadn't expected. It's time she told herself. She took a deep breath and yanked open her door to revela herself.

" May I help you?" She asked coldly.


	6. An Awkward Reunion

They stared at the latina who dissapeared from their lives. Tego and Rico's eyes popped out of their heads while their jaws were on the ground. Han just stared at her not blinking, as if she were a dream that could instantly disappear. The others who didn't really know her just stared at the woman and the others who did know her. Mia, Dom, and Brian finally managed to form words," L...L...Letty? H...hhow...w...wwhen...?" Well, kinda managed. Letty just stared at them,

" Letty?" Letty just nodded. " Is it really you?" Mia cautiously stepped foward to her old friend. " Hey Mi. Yeah... it's really me." Letty managed a little smile before Mia tackled her. " Letty! You're here! You're alive! You're alive...? You're alive!" Mia slapped Letty's arm before hugging her again. " Where have you been?! Why didn't you come back. Why were you 'dead' all this time?" Letty eyed Dom coldly. " Uhhhh... I... why don't you guys come inside." She motioned them foward and they entered her house. Letty excused her self before going upstairs. " Dom...? Are you okay?" Dom didn't move from his place on the couch. He didn't move. He was just staring off into space.

Letty came back downstairs a few minutes later. " Umm... how'd you guys find me here?" Mia walked over to her friend. " We didn't. We just drove around for a little looking for a beach. We didn't..." Mia explained to Letty who just nodded. her eyes landed on Leon and Brian. " O'Conner? Leon?" They both smiled before walking up to give her a hug. Letty cringed but managed through. " Where have you been Le?" " Not much. Bounced around a bit before I ended up here. BUT, I think the question here is where..." Letty knew where this was going so she changed the subject. " O'Conner. What's up?" Brian smiled at her. " Nothing much. Just enjoying life with my family." Letty spotted the little girl. She turned around and looked at Mia." You and O'Conner got a kid?" Mia smiled at her friend and walked over to pick up Lexi. " Yeah. Alexia Vanessa O'Connor. Named after her Aunt Letty, Uncle Vince, and Uncle Jesse." " Hey! Why is my name not part of it?" Leon asked somewhat offended. " Because my friend... you unlike the others are alive, well the boys anyways." Mia looked sadly at Letty.

" Yeah. I..um.. I hear about V." Letty admitted.

During the whole time, Dom still hadn't moved from his position. Despite the conversation around him and his once girlfriend being ther and alive, he just didn't move. " Dom?" Mia looked at him worriedly. All eyes turned to look at Dom who just seemed lifeless. " Dom? Dom?" Now Mia was getting worried because he wouldn't respond. Mia walked up to her brother and bent down in front of him.

" Dom!" She slapped him in the face breaking him out of his thoughts. Dom shook his head and looked around him and held his cheek. " What?! Dang Mi! What was that for?!" Mia looked like she wanted to slap him some more. " You weren't responding or moving. Sorry for being worried about you." She said sarcastically. His eyes landed on Letty. " Hey... why don't we go set up our stuff in the beach?" Mia scooted everyone out of the house before she left to give Dom and letty time to talk.


	7. Surprise and More Than I

Letty just stared at Dom coldly. " What are you staring at?! It's not like you've never seen a person before." Letty snapped. Dom just stared at her in disbelief as anger filled within him. " Well... I've never seen someone who 'died' and is now talking to me!" He wasn't going to let her get the best of him. Letty just shook her head and walked upstairs. Dom being the complete idiot decided to follow her when he was sure she couldn't see him.

Dom peered in a room where he saw Letty sitting on a bed talking. " That's weird, no one's around." Dom looked around the room more carefully and his eyes landed on a little figure in the corner playing with some toys. He was pretty sure his eyes were about to pop out and his mouth was now open and lying on the floor. Letty, who caught sight of him, immediately went to block his view of the little girl. " Who'se that?" Dom demanded. Letty just shook her head and coninued to push him out. " No Letty answer me! Who is that?!" Dom pointed towards the little girl who was now crawling towards them. " You're kid Let? Who'se the dad huh? A random guy you decided to get with? Huh? Was it payback for me leaving cuz I think the whole 'dead' thing was enough." DOm roared, but in return received a slap from Letty. " Who do you think you are saying huh? Why do you care? You left me in the middle of the night Dom! You lost the right to call me yours and know everything about me! And for the record, there's A LOT you don't know about me! No I did no sleep with someone else. I'm not like you Dom! I stay faithful and don't leave out of nowhere and leave people stacks of cash!" " Then why do you have a kid with you?! And don't try to tell me it's not yours..." " It is my kid! So what?! I'm not gonna be like her father and leave her!" " Then who is the father..?!" " Dom you idiot! It's you! Who else does she look like? I told you, I STAY FAITHFUL UNLIKE YOU! I don't just ditch my family. Her dad ditched her and me and I wasn't going to do the same thing. If you would have stayed around you would have known!" Letty slammed the door shut and locked it.

Dom couldn't move from his spot. He just stood there staring at the door. When he finally gained his movement back, he slowly walked towards the door. All he could hear was Letty crying on the other side. " What have I done?" He thought. He knocked on the door. " Letty... Letty open up.. Please Let open the door."  
When she finally did, it was obvious she had been crying. Although she had wiped away the tears, her eyes were all red and puffy. He looked and saw the little girl, his little girl, lying on the floor asleep by her toys. Dom pulled Letty in a hug. At first she tried punching him so many times, but he wouldn't budge. " Shh Letty. I'm here now okay. I'm not leaving." After that he led her to the bed where they both sat down. Down repeating " I'm sorry over and over."

When Letty did stop crying, she pushed herself out of Dom's hug. " Dom. Saying you're sorry isn't going to make things better. You can't say it all you want, but it's going to take more than that for me to forgive you. " She stood up and walked over to Aleza. Dom slowly walked over to her. " Our daughter huh?" Letty turned and smiled at Dom. " Yeah. And a handful she is. Let's go find the others and give her time to nap. She'll be cranky if we wake her." Dom followed Letty out. " Remind you of someone?'' He got an elbow to the stomach and almost fell downstairs. " Quiet Dominic. In case you forgot the conversation not more than 5 minutes ago, you are not in the clear."

Letty walked out and was met by a jumpy Mia. " Letty!" Sadly had no time to react as her friend tackled her to the ground. " MIA! IF YOU DON"T GET OFF I WILL REMOVE YOU! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Mia playfully laughed and got off of Letty. They both couldn't help but laugh at eachother. " Look Mi I'm sorry about disappearing on you. I..." Letty stumbled on her words. " It's okay Let. I kinda understand with the whole Fenix and killing thing. You don't have to tell me know... only when you're ready. I won't rush you." Letty smiled and nodded at her friend. She observed the scene in front of her and saw Dom playing with a little girl. " Uhh Mia... whose the kid?" Both of them looked at Dom as he sat on a beach blanket and played with Lex. " Oh that's your neice Lexi! She's named after you, V, and Jess." Letty sadly nodded. That was right. She may have been alive, but Vince and Jesse were gone. Then she remembered, " Leon!" Unfortunately he lost his balance trying to find her and plopped in the ocean. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at him.


	8. Hold up, wait a minute, we got excuses

Sorry for taking forever on updating. Look out for it either tonight or tomorrow morning.

Anyhoo, this is my friend Selena, or better known as Daaviiee on this site.

Selena: Dude...wassup. I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but just to give you a heads up I could be your beta reader. I know my way of typing right now seems so horrendous at the moment, but do bear with me since my humor is as smooth as concrete.

Lexi: I do not agree to this.

Selena: Shtap it. Girl, I can make your reviews skyrocket. Just increase the amount of words to...about 5,000 words

Lexi: She took the laptop and started advertising.

Selena:... Is someone writing something they shou...

Lexi: I think we're finished, but please be a little more patient for my updates.

Selena: Because she got writer's block. Like me. Major...Heheh, Major Jasper Whitlock.. Damn, he's fine.


	9. Another Meeting

Everyone was just running around playing on the beach. Letty just sat on the sand with a sad look on her face.

" The family lost some, but it's bigger than ever." She whispered sadly. She felt sad that Jesse and Vince couldn't be there with them.

" Letty!" Letty snapped out of her daze to see Mia walking up to her.

" Yeah?" She said standing up and walking to Mia. She looked behind Mia to see everyone gathering their stuff off the beach.

" Is it okay if we have lunch here? Everyone is kinda starving."

" Oh yeah no problem. Umm... Do you want to set up out here or...?"

" Oh yeah out here is fine! The boys will probably end up making a mess in the kitchen so..." Letty couldn't help but laugh. " Boys! Set up lunch!"

" Where Mi!" Rome yelled.

" On the ground! Why do you think we brought blankets?!" Mia matched his yell causing Letty to cover her ear.

" Well... I thoug us boys could go out and try our luck..." Rome was met by a smack to the back of his head by Giselle. " Aye! Man! Han watch your woman!" Everyone broke out laughing.

" Damn Mi! Are you trying to make be go deaf in my right ear?!" Letty joked. Her voice filled with amusement.

" Sorry Let. When you're with Rome and you need him to shut up or pay attention, matching his loud mouth is all you can do. Well...hope anyways." She yelled out loud.

" I heard that!"

" Oh naaaawww! I meant for it to be a whisper! Of course you heard it! I said it LOUD enough!" Mia yelled causing everyone to laugh again. Letty suddenly looked at her phone and then took off running to the house.

" Letty!" A worried Dom followed behind her. This only caused everyone else to worry and chase after them.

'' Dom! Letty! What's going on?!'' Dom came down the stairs causing everyone to freeze.

" Nothing. I just got worried when Letty ran off. She's okay."

" Are you sure?''

" Yeah. Let's...uh...go set up lunch. Letty will come down soon." With that everyone exited the house and set up lunch. Everyone chatted while they waited for Letty. She soon walked out and sat down while someone said grace, As soon as they were done saying grace, Letty stood up again and went to the house.

" I'll be right back." She assured them. True to her word, Letty came back. This time she had a bag over her shoulder and a baby on her waist. Everyone;s jaws dropped as they looked from Letty to Dom. Letty just casually placed the bag down and sat next to Dom.

" Letty... how...when..."

" Everyone. This is my daughter Aleza." Everyone looked between the little girl and Dom.

" Yes she's mine."

" How could you not tell me Letty?!" Mia got up to go meet her niece.

" How was I supposed to?" Letty's voice was cold. Mia just stopped in her tracks.

" Letty I..."

" No need Mia. Just forget I said that." Letty eyed the grown coldly as everyone fell silent. Mia however walked towards Letty anways.

" Can I hold my niece?" Letty gave Mia a small smile and handed Aleza over.

" Go to Aunt Mia baby." Mia looks like she was going to cry any second.

" Hi sweetie. I'm your Auntie Mia! I'm going to dress you up and spoil you so much!"

" Oh no. Mommy's been there and she's not going to let you go through that baby." Mia just glared at Letty who only laughed in return.

" And Daddy is going to spoil you the most!" Dom added.

" What is this leave out Mia day?!" Mia asked a little annoyed. She knew Letty wouldn't let her dress Aleza up and Dom would play the role of the father who spoils his little princess.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being away for so long but I've been having writer's block. Anyhoo... the next chapter will be longer and I'll get it in before Sunday. I have decided to make my friend Selena, know on here as Daaviiee, as my beta. Obviously no option since she mentioned it last update and how she was already trying to improve my writing. Hehehehe. Sorry again for taking a while. If you've read my other story, I will get the new chapter by next week. I still don't know how to go about with that one yet. Plus school is giving me a headache. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~ Lexi**


	10. Family and Truth

Letty was sitting down the beach just looking at the waves. She heard footsteps and looked over to see Dom standing next to her. He cautiously took a seat right next to her and looked at the ocean.

" How old is she Letty?" Dom asked. Sadness clearly in his voice.

" One and five months. Her birthday is November 4." Letty looked at Dom who had his head in his hands.

" She's almost two. I missed one year and five months of my little girl's life." Letty's eyes filled with sadness as she watched Dom. Sure she was still VERY pissed at him, but she couldn't help but feel bad. Then again, he was the one who left her.

" Yeah. Wish you would've stuck around now huh?" Letty accidentally said in an angry tone. Dom didn't move though. He just kept his head down. Letty turned to look at the ocean again but stopped. She heard something she hadn't heard in so long. Dom was crying. " Dom?" Her voice shaking. " Dom?" He didn't move though. She could see the tears dropping on his tan pants. " Dom you didn't know." _Shit! Why did I have to make him cry?!_ " You..."

" Why are you defending me Letty? I left...I missed out on so much. I missed out on being there for you when you were pregnant, and I missed out on one of the most important parts of my baby's life." She held a breath when she saw his tear stained face. The only time she saw him like that was when family died. " I let so many people down. You most importantly." Letty couldn't move. Dom was never one to really speak about his feelings.

" Dom... I'm not saying this will go back to the way they were because they're not. Not yet anyways. You hurt me when you left and a lot has happened since then. I will let you spend as much time with your daughter as you wish, but on one condition." Dom looked up and nodded. " You don't leave again. I'm not going to let her fall in love with you just so you can walk out on her. She needs her father, and I won't stop you from being there for her. But, if you EVER leave. I will hunt you down and hurt you myself. I'm not putting her through that."

" I promise Letty. I won't ever leave you or Aleza." Letty nodded and started drawing in the sand. " What about us Letty?" Letty froze.

" What about us Dom?"

" Will you let me try to win you back or..."

" Look Dom. I told you, I've been through a lot. I'm not ready to try and work this out just yet. I'll try and be friends for our daughter's sake, but nothing more." Dom nodded. He was disappointed but was taking it since Letty was allowing him into her life after everything that happened. Even if they're only just friends, he'll still be with her.

* * *

A month passed and Dom had stuck to his word. Everyday he would show up at Letty's house to spend time with Aleza. He already loved his little girl and she had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger already.

" DOM! You are not getting her a toy car! I want her to enjoy being a kid and not into cars yet."

" Oh come on Let! She's gonna learn soon! I mean look at her parents. King and Queen back in LA. "

" Was and now that I think about it, I want her to learn later on. I want to enjoy her being this little while she still is. Cars will also mean boys Dom." Dom's smile was gone in seconds.

" Oh no. No one is touching her till she's fifty! I'll beat up every single guy if I have to."

" Yeah and watch when she's sneaking out and falling in love. Need I remind you I was only sixteen." She pointed at him.

" Okay fine. But I'm still beating all those boys up. Only when they prove themselves worthy will I give my blessing. Now, while it's still early, why don't we have a family day on a yacht?"

" A yacht?"

" Yeah. We could rent one for the day and it'll just be the three of us." Letty thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. She and Dom went to make their lunch while they waited for Aleza to wake up from her morning nap.

* * *

The trio rented a yacht and Dom insisted he would be the "captain" instead of having someone drive them around. They pulled up to a sandbar somewhere in the ocean. Dom got out first and Letty handed Aleza over to him before geting out.

" Drop her and you're dead Toretto." Dom only chuckled.

They spent a good hour playing around in the sandbar watching Aleza squeal with delight. Soon they got back on the yacht and set up for lunch.

" Time to eat baby." Dom cooed as he placed Aleza on his lap. Letty settled down next to Dom facing Aleza. " Eat?" Dom asked as he gave her a small sandwhich cut up into triangles. Aleza grabbed it and babbled before taking a bite.

" Is it good?" Letty and Dom laughed when Aleza smiled with her mouth full.

Lunch was pretty much like that. Dom and Letty were mostly focused on their daughter and making sure she was having fun. By the time they got back to Letty's house it was dark. Dom and Letty walked to Aleza's room and placed her into her little bed.

" Night baby. Love you." Letty smiled and looked at Dom.

" Night my little princess. Daddy loves you so much." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

" Hey Dom."

" Yeah?"

" Thanks for today. We both had a lot of fun."

" I'm glad you both enjoyed it. I better get going. It's really dark out."

" Why don't you stay the night?" Dom looked really shocked for a minute before responding.

" I'd love to Let. Let me just tell Mia in case she decides to drop by in the morning." He quickly texted Mia saying he was spending the night at Letty's. " Okay. Good night then Let." He turned to head for the stairs but was stopped quickly by Letty.

" Dom? Where are you going?"

" The couch." He asked looking confused.

" Dom you do know there are other rooms here right? Haven't you seen how big this house is?"

" Yeah stupid mistake I guess." He chuckled. " So which room should I take?"

" Any is fine. All of them have a bed and everything set. There's a T.V in case you want to watch before sleeping." She shrugged.

" Thanks Let. Goodnight."

" Goodnight Dom." She quickly walked into her room leaving Dom standing outside. She heard him go into a room and that's when she realized something. " Shit. He might hear me." Letty had forgotten all about her nightmares. Ever since Dom showed, it became less frequent. She hoped tonight would be one where she didn't have them at all.

* * *

Dom was immediately woken up when he heard Letty screaming. He jumped out of bed and ran to her room to see her thrashing in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. He didn't know if he was supposed to see that or not. He didn't care though. He quickly rushed over to Letty and gripped her shoulders trying to wake her up.

" Letty! Letty! Wake up! Letty!"

" No! Don't hurt me!" Dom froze. What did she just say? " Get off me!" Dom started shaking her more. He couldn't take hearing what was going on.

" Letty wake up baby! It's Dom!" She suddenly open her eyes and sat up that Dom fell backwards. " Ah! Letty...are you okay?" Dom quickly got up and sat back down. He looked at her tear stained face and wanted to kill whoever made her feel that way.

" I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see any of that." She started crying again and Dom pulled her into a hug. Letty flinched at the contact but accepted it. She felt comforted by Dom's touch and just cried into his chest.

" Shhh Let. It's going to be okay now. I'm here to protect you and our daughter. I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you two. I'm never going to leave you both ever again. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn't have been through that." Letty cried more hearing Dom say this. Dom just held her tight and laid them both down on the bed. He gently stroked Letty's hair and let her cry. Soon he looked down to find her seeping soundly. This time she looked peaceful and din't have a frown on her face. " Never again baby. The next time I leave you both is when I die. I promise." With that Dom fell asleep.

* * *

" Never again baby. The next time I leave is when I die. I promise." Letty heard Dom say very faintly before she feel deep into sleep. She woke up in the morning to find herself clutching on to Dom. He had both arms wrapped around her as she laid on his chest. She remembered his words last night before they both feel asleep. She could hear in his voice that it was a promise he would keep. She looked up to see him sleeping, but what upset her was the frown on his face. Did he not like what had happened between them. Then she remembered, the nightmare. It was the one that would always pop up. Her being beaten. Her being raped. Then her killing him.

" Letty." Letty looked up as Dom opened his eyes to look at her. " Good morning." He smiled down at her.

" Good morning Dom." She smiled and hugged him. That promise last night showed Letty that she could trust Dom again. Tonight she thought. Tonight she would tell him everything.

" Letty? Are you okay? You seem like your mind is somewhere else." He asked concerned.

" Yeah just thinking about what happened last night."

" What did happen last night Let?" She looked up to see hurt in his eyes. " You scared me Letty."

" I'll tell you tonight before we go to bed okay?" Letty looked up to see him smile slightly. She then smirked herself when she realize what she had said.

" When we go to bed?" He asked her looking at her eyes for confirmation. She smiled before lightly kissing him on the cheek.

" Yes. Now let's go get our little girl and have breakfast. I want her to eat before she falls asleep again."

" She takes a lot of naps like someone I know." Letty gave him a playfull glare as they walked over to Aleza's room.

" Aleza. Look who's here baby." Dom stepped into view and Aleza laughed loudly making Dom and Letty smile at eachother. Dom picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek the same time Letty did, causing Aleza to laugh once again. They headed down to the kitchen once Aleza was changed. The doorbell rang and Dom walked over to open it.

" Mia always comes this early." Dom opened the door to see Mia, Brian, and Lexi standing outside. Dom quickly let them in before they all joined Letty and Aleza in the kitchen. " Lexi! Look who's here to play with you."

* * *

They all ate breakfast and sat down in the living room to talk. The girls were sat by their feet playing with some blocks and other toys. Letty pulled her feet up and snuggled into Dom's chest. Mia had a big ole' smile on her face and Brian had one to match.

" Awww! You guys are together again?!" Mia cheered.

" Yes Mi." Letty laughed seeing her old friend get excited so easily. She missed seeing that. " On to other things. When are you two getting married?! Dom told me before that you hadn't had the time with the baby on the way."

" Wow Dom. I didn't know you gossiped." Everyone including the two little girls started laughing. " Great. Even my niece and daughter are laughing." He joked.

" Hey. They know when something's funny." Letty laughed and hugged Dom.

" Well, now that you're here we're thinkng of having it soon. Dom told us when Aleza's birthday is so we're planning on doing it after."

" Mia, her birthday is months away. Don't you need to have a year to plan a wedding?"

" Not when it's a small wedding Let! And shouldn't you know me by now?! I'm good at planning!" Letty laughed seeing Mia instantly go into planning mode. Brian luckily calmed her down and managed to convince her to put it off til the next day.

The agreed to meet everyone else at a secluded beach half an hour away. Everyone had the same reaction when they saw Dom and Letty finally together. The only person not there was Elena. It turns out that she had gone back to Rio to resume the life she had there, only pretending as if she had never even became close to the team. Dom was relieved a little because it meant Letty wouldn't really feel uncomfortable.

Letty and Aleza had gotten use to the rest of the team after a while. Giselle apologized for the Braga incident while Tej and Rome treated her like their little sister. Leon was the same as always. So was Mia, Han, and Brian. Dom had refused to let her or Aleza out of his sight. It kind of annoyed Letty a little but she was glad to know that he was going to be there for her and Aleza like he had promised.

" Dom! You coming man?!" Rome yelled.

" Rome you don't gotta yell you know. You're voice is loud enough even when you whisper." Brian joked.

" That's damn right!" Tej laughed while pointing at Rome.

" Man shut up! So are ya comin or not?"

" What are you guys doin?" Dom asked. He hadn't heard the conversation since he was zoned off staring at his two girls.

" Cliff diving bro!"

" Yeah, well when you get out of the hospital in a full body cast, then I'll let you know."

All the boys walked towards the other side where there was a good cliff with a deep end and no rocks below. First Han, then Rome, then Tej, then Brian, and then Dom. The girls thought they were insane but kind of wanted to try it, so they did. First Giselle, then Mia, then Letty. The feeling they had when they jumped off was similar to the one they had when they raced. Adrenaline was pumping through form the rush.

* * *

" Had a fun day baby?" Dom looked a Letty who had a big smile on her face.

" Yes I did. And Aleza has to since she's asleep. The day took the energy out of her." Dom and Letty walked up to put their daughter to bed before taking turns in the shower and going to bed.

" Dom."

" Yes Letty?" Dom turned to lay on his side so he could see Letty. She was staring at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. " What's wrong Let?" His voice full of concern.

" After Fenix shot me, I just waited for him to leave. After he did I just crawled out and kept running." Dom realised she was telling him her story. " He shot me in the chest. Luckily it barely missed my heart. I saw headlines coming towards me and I got scared. It ended up being an elderly couple who helped me out. I don't know anything about the body Mia found. There was a lady walking around the street. He might have put her there to leave no witnesses. Anyways, I was in the hospital for two months. I was surprised when they told me I was pregnant. The couple who found me took me in and helped me out. I told them my issue, and they surprisingly took it well. They helped me when I was pregnant with Aleza and even gave me a lot. After Aleza was born, I left her with them for two months because I had a job. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want to put her in danger and risk her life. They took care of her for me when I was gone. I didn't tell them why though. They didn't even ask. It was like they knew because they were always telling me to be careful and how our daughter needed her mother." Letty took a deep breath. Dom stayed quiet and just rubbed her arm to tell her it was okay.

" I got a job with a crew. Their boss Ricky took a liking to me. I always refused advances. I messed up on a job and paid the price." Letty took another deep breath. " He beat me Dom." Now Dom took a deep breath. He made fists and wanted to stranggle the man who had hurt his Letty. " Then a while later he... he..." Letty broke down crying. Dom pulled her to him and just hugged her. He let her cry while he softly rubbed her back.

" Shhhh Letty. You're here and you're safe. That bastard won't ever do anything to hurt you ever again. I'm here now Letty."

" I know he won't come after me. I... I kind of killed them all." Dom froze and he could feel Letty stiffen to. " They got too drunk and they ended up killing themselves with their own guns. Stupid people don't know how to hold their drink or their gun. After I went to find Ricky somewhere no one would here. I knew it would be dangerous if things ended badly, but I just wanted it to be over. As soon as he got out I shot him two times. After I just ran. I went back to get Aleza and thanked the couple for helping me. They told me no matter what happens, if I ever needed help or a place to hide, I would be welcome there. I had a lot of money from those jobs. I stole Ricky and his crew's money too. Almost as much as your cut from the job you guys pulled in Rio. I picked out this place because it seemed so quiet and peacefull. And I'm glad I did." She looked up and gave Dom a smile. He met her eyes and gave her one too.

" Letty I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

" It's okay Dom..."

" No it's not okay Let. I should've stayed with you."

" Dom. If you hadn't done what you did we wouldn't all be here. Mia wouldn't be with Brian and they wouldn't have Lexi. We wouldn't have had this much of a good life right now. And some new friends too. Hey even old friends." Dom leaned down and pecked Letty on the lips.

" I guess you have a point there."

" You guess?"

" Okay you do have a point. Dang woman." Dom chuckled as he pulled Letty to him. " Sleep now baby. I'm here."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay so I managed to get this chapter out before Sunday like I said! Yay! Hehehe. Anyaways, school is still hectic and I am busy on weekends so I will do my best at updating. PM or comment{review} on any ideas you have. I'll go over them and see if I can include them all. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and give ideas!**

**~ Lexi**


End file.
